Mine
by forensicwafflez
Summary: Raven and Beastboy are left to celebrate Valentines day on their own. BBRAE


Disclaimer: I WaFfLeZ swear that I do not own the teen titans.

Reviews and comments welcome!

Mine, All Mine

Raven put the last of the heart shaped pins into Starfires hair with a sigh of relief. She was finally done with the doting task of getting the friendly aliens hair to behave itself when curly, something noone, not even the alien herself had ever been able to do. Earlier that day when Starfire had approached her with the request to help her, Raven had been unsure about the situation but agreed under the pressure of the aliens pout. Besides, it was Starfire and Robin's first Valentines Day as a couple and though Raven wasn't gaga about love like most teen girls her friends did deserve a special day. However, Raven didn't realize how long it would take to spiral curl her friends hair, and she definitely wasn't expecting the level of difficulty ensued by trying to get the fiery red locks into the small heart shaped pins Starfire had purchased. Now peering at her work Raven was rather proud of herself. This was single-hand-idly the most girly task she had ever taken on, and though Raven had to say she still didn't do girly, she now knew that she could at least do hair.

"Alright Star, I'm all done. Want to see it?" Starfire bounced about in her seat, as Raven searched the cluttered bathroom counter for a hand mirror, finding a hot pink one, big surprise there, she handed it over to Starfire and waited her reaction. Raven winced when she heard the gasp of shock escape the other girls lips. "Friend Raven it is magnificent!" Before she knew it Raven was enveloped in a bone-crushing Tameranian hug. "I'm...glad you like it." She said before leaving the room to let her friend finish getting ready. Walking down the hallway Raven heard metallic clanking that could only mean one thing, Cyborg was coming in her direction. She carefully turned the corner just in time to see the door leading to the garage close. She picked up her pace and opened the door to see Cyborg staring at a rather large bouquet of roses and the door to the T-car, uncertainty written on his face.

"What's going on Cy?" she asked timidly, not sure if she was suppose to be in here with him right now. "Nothing Raven I'm just trying to decide how to get the flowers into the T-car without breaking them." "Ummmm...Cyborg, why don't you just use the roof?" "Well Raven I know I could reach in and pull them out but I am concerned that in the process of placing them in the T-car I may miss the seat." "Oh." Was all Raven could say, then an idea struck her, walking over to the massive bouquet she placed her hand on the vase and whispered her mantra. Suddenly she and the flowers were in the T-car. Raven stepped out and smiled at the look on Cyborgs face. He walked over and tossed his arm over her shoulder. "I'm grateful for that Rae and because I am sooo grateful I am going to give you a little bit of advice. Today is not meant for spending alone, even if you aren't in a relationship, you should spend it with someone. Now you and BB are going to be the only ones in the tower and." "Cyborg really?" Raven looked at him before continuing, "I don't think he wants to spend the day with me." "And I think you would be surprised." Retorted Cyborg with a chuckle before getting in the T-car. As he pulled out Starfire and a dazed looking Robin also entered the garage. "See you guys later." Said Raven turning and walking out of the garage before Star or Robin even got in a word edgewise. She didn't want to hear it from them too.

As she walked down the hallway towards the common room, she felt her mood lighten a little. She was looking for Beastboy, but there was no sign of Beastboy anywhere. Giving up her search, she decided to head into the kitchen area to make some herbal tea, and what she found amazed her. Beastboy, who she had been looking for after deciding to take Cyborg's advice, stood in a white apron leaning over the counter carefully decorating cupcakes. There were at least twenty cupcakes all in the shape of a heart and all looked a little different and very detailed. "Gah!" Shouted Beastboy when he saw her standing there. "You, uh, you can't be in here right now, um leave." He said trying way to hard to sound calm through the wavers in his voice. Raven, a little hurt, decided to let him go about his business and backed out of the kitchen. "I'll be in my room...I guess." Lowering her head she turned and headed out of the kitchen. 'He must have a special someone to...someone nobody knows about and that is why I wasn't allowed in there. I guess, I guess I am all alone after all.'

Entering her room, Raven sat cross legged on the window seat, opening the heavy purple curtains that usually kept the light from seeping into her room. She sat down and leaned against the window, noticing a light snow that was falling. After a while she closed her eyes and drifted into a light doze. A knock at her door startled her, and using her powers as an empath she sensed nervousness which led her to one conclusion of who it could be: Beastboy. "What do you wa..." She started opening the door but what she saw stopped her in her tracks. Beastboy stood holding a large platter covered in the cup cakes he had been making earlier. On each cupcake ther was a letter and she read them to herself: BE MY VALENTINE RAVEN? She smiled and looked at him. He still seemed really nervous, but he managed to lift his eyes to meet hers and give her a smile. Raven found herself smiling back and nodded her head. "Come on Beastboy we have some cupcakes to eat." Beastboy beamed and they went back to the common room by way of teleportation.

Beastboy stood still for a few moments, "I don't know if I will ever get use to that." He sat the cupcakes on the end-table and he and Raven sat down on the couch. He motioned for Raven to pick first, and she nervously reached out grabbing the V from Valentine while Beastboy chose the R from Raven. "Why did you do all this?" Asked Raven after taking a bite of her cupcake. "Well, in all honestly Raven, I like you...um I really, really like you. And I mean after all no one should spend today alone and I knew you and me were going to be the only ones here. So...yeah that's basically why." Raven was stuck like a deer in the headlights. She had a fluttering feeling in her stomach she had only had once before and that was when she hugged Beastboy after the Malchior incident. She paused for a minute then looked at Beastboy and took in his drooped ears and how his head was hanging. Her silence had been taken as rejection.

Thinking for a split second Raven decided to scoot a little closer to Beastboy and laid her head on his shoulder. "I think I like you to Beastboy, I just, I don't really know much about the whole emotion thing. I still have to figure it out." Beastboy looked at her hopefully, "I have an idea. If you don't get it figured out and something happens we shouldn't be in public so maybe we should just hang around here. Go get dressed up and meet me in here in at eight pm okay?" Raven though confused nodded and set off towards her room, suddenly thankful for the shopping trips she had been forced to take by a certain alien.

Flinging open her closet doors Raven began sliding hangers, pulling out three different dresses. She examined them both and decided on a black and white polka dotted dress with a red sash. Looking through her shoes, she pulled out a pair of red wedges, cute but practical and easy to walk in. Then she hopped in the shower, taking her time washing and rinsing her hair, breathing in her aroma therapy soaps as she went. Getting out she quickly blow dried her hair into loose waves that framed her face nicely. Minimal makeup sealed the deal and she went about getting dressed just as her clock struck eight. She road the elevator in silence, and nervously approached the common room doors. As they slid open Raven let out a gasp of astonishment.

The whole room was candle lit, and the stereo was playing soft music. She let out a quick breath as Beastboy wrapped his arm around her waste, "Care to dance?" Raven just smiled and nodded but not before taking in his appearance. He was wearing black dress pants and a simple white button up that showed off his newly muscled figure. That is when she noticed it, Beastboy was growing up. What he had for her probably wasn't a little kid crush, or a one night deal. That was when she felt the emotion from Beastboy as he looked her over taking in her appearance. Love, he loved her. Raven smiled at him and he looked away a blush creeping across his cheeks. He grabbed her hand lightly and led her out onto the dance-floor.

They stood there swaying back and forth in each other's arms, when suddenly Raven yawned. "Come on Raven lets get you to bed." Said Beastboy as he led her out of the common room and into the elevator. Raven stood leaning against Beastboys side as the elevator took them to the floor Ravens room was located on. Beastboy walked her to her door and gently pulled her into a hug, that Raven returned with a ghost of a smile. As they pulled away from each other Raven got a surge of emotion from him again, this time of nervousness. She looked up at him and didn't even consider second guessing what he was about to do. Beastboy leaned and placed a gentle kiss on Raven's lips. He quickly lept back and opened his mouth to apologize. "Are you actually sorry?" Asked Raven cutting him off. "That I kissed you no, that it might ruin our friendship...yes." Raven smiled and stepped forward. "I had an amazing time with you tonight. I hope that we can do it again sometime." Then she did something, she wasn't expecting, she kissed Beastboy. "I love you Raven." Blurted out Beastboy as the kiss ended. Raven smiled at him, "I think I love you too." With that she walked into her room and from the other side of the door she heard Beastboy whispering to himself. "She is actually mine."

Just a quick one shot that I thought of.

WaFfLeZ


End file.
